


She's My Collar

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, dom!Tom, sub!Joe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: “Просто захотелось проверить, сойдется ли он на тебе”, - пояснил Том с улыбкой, и ловко застегнул. Он просунул палец под ошейник, чтобы убедиться, что тот не прилегает слишком тесно, и почувствовал, что Джо нервно сглотнул.





	She's My Collar

Том не собирался помогать Джо, поэтому просто лениво наблюдал за тем, как тот разбирает кучу вещей из закромов своей комнаты и отделяет нужное от того, что можно отдать или выбросить.  
  
Лежа на его кровати, Том подумал, что Джо всегда очень трепетно относился к вещам, особенно памятным — поэтому на стене у него была целая аппликация из журнальных вырезок со знаменитостями, а на полках громоздились фотографии в рамках и сувениры.  
  
Повернувшись на бок и свесив руку с кровати, Том потянулся к куче вещей на полу и ухватил длинный ремешок. Потянув за него, он вытащил вместе с ним собачий ошейник. Джо улыбнулся и прокомментировал: «Это старый поводок Дэнниса. Он уже вырос, и этот его не удержит». Он продолжил раскладывать вещи, а Том сполз на пол рядом с ним. Повертев в руках ошейник, он расстегнул его, а затем набросил, забавы ради, на Джо. «Эй, — всполошился тот. — Что ты творишь?» Том наклонился к его уху, и Джо тут же замер. «Просто захотелось проверить, сойдется ли он на тебе», — пояснил он с улыбкой, и ловко застегнул. Он просунул палец под ошейник, чтобы убедиться, что тот не прилегает слишком тесно, и почувствовал, что Джо нервно сглотнул.  
  
«Фу, Том, Дэннис же кучу раз его жевал», — проворчал он. Продолжая улыбаться, Том заявил: «Тебе идет». Джо посмотрел на него исподлобья. «Проверил? Я могу снимать?» — спросил он. Том покачал головой: «Нет, подожди», и пристегнул поводок, а затем намотал его на кулак, заставляя Джо податься вперед. Он избегал взгляда, но Том заглянул ему в лицо, и Джо упрямо посмотрел в ответ, поджав губы.  
  
«Если ты против, то снимай, — вздохнул Том. — Это же просто игра». Джо внезапно покраснел до кончиков ушей и сел, упершись подбородком в колени. «Ты не против», — констатировал Том и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Джо отвел взгляд и сказал: «Если тебе чего-то хочется, можешь просто попросить».  
  
Том поднялся и присел на кровать, не выпуская поводок. Он протянул руку и погладил Джо по пылающей щеке. «Ты же контрол-фрик, — негромко сказал он. — Хочешь знать все наперед. А так можешь просто расслабиться и довериться мне. Вот я бы доверил тебе свою жизнь».  
Том знал, что это была чистой воды манипуляция. Он поглаживал Джо по щеке и волосам, а затем принялся почесывать за ухом. Тот разомлел от ласки и заметно расслабился, подставляясь под ладонь Тома.  
  
«Ну хоть стоп-слово я могу выбрать?» — проворчал Джо. Том прыснул: «Зачем оно тебе? Но если хочешь — пожалуйста». Тот снова заметно занервничал и принялся ковырять свои ногти. «На случай, если тебе вздумается меня наказать за что-то, — пробормотал он. — Я не боюсь боли, ты знаешь, но лучше не делай чего-то опасного». Он наклонился и прижался лбом к его лбу. «Я не собирался тебя наказывать, — заверил он. — Ты же хороший мальчик». Джо попытался поцеловать его, но Том отпрянул. «Не так быстро, — сказал он. — Делай, что я скажу, и всё получишь».  
  
Джо просяще склонил голову. Том подумал, что это действительно было очень похоже на собаку. «Вставай с пола и садись в кресло», — велел он, и Джо поспешно повиновался. «Эта игра нравится мне гораздо больше», — с воодушевлением заявил он, усевшись и сложив руки на коленях. «Мне ведь можно разговаривать?» — усомнился он, и Том подтвердил: «Можно, но если я попрошу помолчать, тебе придется».  
  
Джо не унимался, стараясь, в свойственной ему манере, спланировать все наперед: «А прикасаться к тебе можно?» Том задумался. «Скорее, нужно, — ответил он. — И вот еще что». Он протянул руку и снял с Джо очки, откладывая их в ящик стола. «Они тебе не понадобятся», — сказал Том. Джо сразу стал выглядеть беспомощным. «Но я так плохо тебя вижу», — пожаловался он. Том мягко притянул к себе его голову и стал гладить. Джо уткнулся ему в живот и не стал больше возражать.  
  
Он вытерпел совсем недолго. Помимо горячего дыхания Джо у себя на животе Том почувствовал, как ладони легли ему на ягодицы и стали вполне по-хозяйски поглаживать и мять. «Скорее прикажи мне что-нибудь», — пробормотал Джо, который явно вошел во вкус. Тому не были неприятны его прикосновения, но он хотел, чтобы тот вел себя скромнее и придерживался правил игры. Он немного отстранился, и Джо подслеповато посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
  
Том неожиданно замахнулся, как будто собирался влепить ему пощечину, и тот сразу зажмурился и даже вжал голову в плечи. Пока Джо не открыл глаза, Том погладил его по щеке вместо удара. Он вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданности и приоткрыл один глаз, который странно блестел. Наблюдая за тем, как Джо уже куда скромнее пытается поцеловать ребро его ладони, Том негромко сказал: «Если захочешь прекратить, скажи «бохо». Коротко и легко, да?» Не дольше, чем на мгновение, лицо у Джо загрубело, как от боли, а затем он взволнованно вздохнул и возразил: «Я не хочу прекращать».  
  
«Тебе придется подождать, пока я приму душ», — сказал Том, и Джо нетерпеливо поерзал на месте. В дверях комнаты он обернулся и игриво добавил: «Трогать себя можно». Джо прыснул, но остался сидеть в кресле. «Я лучше телек включу», — отозвался он.  
  
Не то чтобы Том был особенно грязным и нуждался в душе; существовали определенные нормы приличия, да и Джо был  _чрезвычайно_ брезгливым человеком. Том хотел, чтобы он не думал о гигиене во время их игры, и не смог думать ни о чем другом долгое время после. Впрочем, Джо наверняка был бы не в восторге, если бы заметил, что Том одалживал его бритву.  
  
Вымывшись, распарившись и раздразнив себя немного для настроения, Том очень себе нравился. Он не сомневался, что понравится и Джо: тот не стыдился заявлять, что хочет его всегда, даже когда он с немытой головой и в спортивном костюме выходит спросонья в туалет на заправке. Возможно, даже немного больше, чем обычно.  
  
Том провел в ванной довольно долгое время, по его собственному ощущению, и вернулся в комнату Джо, завернувшись в его халат. Тот по-прежнему сидел в кресле со слегка напряженным видом, а телевизор был выключен. Том негромко хмыкнул, а Джо, заметив его присутствие, прищурился, стараясь рассмотреть получше. Том подошел поближе, и тот уставился на него откровенно голодным взглядом.  
  
«Я ценю твое терпение», — сказал Том, нарочито медленно развязывая пояс халата. Ему хотелось хихикать, глядя на эмоции на лице Джо, но вместе с тем его невероятно заводило то, что тот терпел и подчинялся, держа руки при себе. Том распахнул халат, показывая себя Джо вблизи, и тот издал только «Том», где «о» звучало как короткий нетерпеливый скулеж. Сам Том подумал, что Джо был сильным, и если бы его терпение вдруг лопнуло, он мог бы с легкостью взять его прямо на прикроватном коврике, слегка воняющем псиной. Том подернул ноздрями раздраженно — эта мысль не должна была так привлекать.  
  
Том подцепил болтающийся на шее у Джо поводок и мягко притянул его к себе. Тот снова уткнулся ему в живот, теперь обнаженный, и стал целовать беспорядочно, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла до белизны костяшек. Том прикрыл глаза и прислушался к ощущениям. Джо был умницей, и ему не нужно было говорить «поцелуй там» или «поцелуй здесь». У него явно было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать план действий. Джо всегда хотел, чтобы все шло по  _его_  плану.  
  
Тома прошибла мелкая дрожь, когда горячий язык мокро лизнул его по всей длине. Не позволив себе соблазниться таким предложением, Том несильно дернул поводок и бросил короткое «Не так». Ему хотелось другого; он хотел, чтобы Джо сделал для него то, что никто другой бы не сделал.  
  
Поскольку высокий рост прекрасно позволял это, Том без труда приподнял бедро и устроил его на плече у сидящего Джо. Тот без промедления подхватил его, помогая удержать равновесие, и вопросительно посмотрел ему в глаза. Том кивнул и положил ладонь ему на затылок, слегка подтолкнув. «Что такое? — протянул Том, глядя на пылающие уши Джо. — Тебе не нравится моя идея?» Он пробормотал, предпочитая смотреть Тому в пах, нежели в лицо: «Мне хотелось сделать это на Хэллоуин, когда ты был в платье». Том расплылся в улыбке.  
  
Все-таки Джо был очень смышленым — он съехал чуть ниже в кресле, подстраиваясь под него, и безропотно приступил к еще более интимным поцелуям. Том придержал себя свободной рукой, чтобы не мешать ему, раскрываясь еще больше и стараясь не ласкать себя раньше времени. Это было непросто, когда мягкая щетина терлась об нежную кожу между бедер и промежность. Том весь покрылся мурашками и вздохнул от удовольствия, когда Джо широко лизнул его.  
  
К приятному удивлению Тома, он оказался вовсе не новичком в этом деле. Ревниво прихватив его за волосы на затылке, Том потребовал большего усердия. С кем бы Джо этому ни научился, он уже знал, что на вечеринке тот мечтал вылизать именно его. Возможно, он всегда представлял его, самодовольно подумал Том.  
  
Негромко постанывая, он едва заставлял себя стоять смирно и не подаваться на язык, который кружил, ласкал и раскрывал его для чего-то большего. Между ног было влажно, и это вызывало приятные ассоциации. Том хрипло вскрикнул и зажмурился, почувствовав проникновение. Колени предательски задрожали и подогнулись, но Джо держал его за бедра крепко, не давая упасть. Том выронил поводок из пальцев, что тоже дрожали, и вцепился ими в спинку кресла. «Джо, — всхлипнул он и устыдился того, как плаксиво прозвучал его голос. — Ты с ума сошел». Тот вряд ли бы смог ответить, даже если бы захотел, поскольку ритмично двигал языком внутри него. Том стонал и позорно хныкал, кажется, даже умолял не останавливаться. Джо вел себя очень хорошо, но его точно следовало наказать за то, что забрал у Тома контроль над ситуацией и самим собой.  
  
Джо явно почувствовал власть и дразнил его, периодически снова принимаясь облизывать. Том вдруг осознал, что ладонь, которой он придерживал напряженный член, уже совсем мокрая, и он пачкает живот. Он сдул прядь волос, упавшую на лоб, собрал остатки властности и произнес как можно тверже: «Достаточно». Джо повиновался, но как-то нехотя, и сел ровно с совершенно ошалевшим видом и слюной на подбородке.  
  
«Давай закончу ртом», — сказал он голосом ниже обычного. Это было даже больше, чем Том от него ожидал. «Не в этот раз, — отказал он. — Хочешь пить?» Джо кивнул и благодарно принял бутылку с минералкой, которую Том принес с собой в рюкзаке. Пока тот пил, он разглядывал его сильную шею, напрягшиеся под футболкой соски и сильную эрекцию. Том подумал, что если бы Джо был одет в джинсы, а не в мягкие домашние штаны, ему было бы больно. Поскольку он решил не наказывать его, а наградить, ему не хотелось, чтобы тому было больно, а скорее наоборот.  
  
«На спину», — приказал Том после короткой передышки, и Джо едва не рухнул мимо кровати, запутавшись в штанинах. Том скинул халат и помог ему избавиться от штанов и футболки, а затем взобрался сверху. Джо дышал так, что его грудь с буйной растительностью вздымалась, и он неуверенно взялся обеими руками за рейки на спинке кровати. Том посмотрел ему в лицо и понял, что они вспомнили одно и то же.  
  
Как-то раз их старый автобус застрял в грязи в английской глуши, и Джо вместе с Чарли и Вулфи, как самым физически развитым, пришлось выталкивать его. Тогда он бахвалился, что это было не так уж и сложно, а когда улегся в отельную кровать той ночью, едва мог пошевелиться от боли во всем теле. В туре Тому очень хотелось секса, и возбуждало даже зрелище уляпанного грязью Джо, толкающего автобус, поэтому он влез на него в постели и просил позволить ему сделать все самому. Он хорошо помнил, как Джо стонал от боли и удовольствия, хотя он и старался быть осторожным и не прыгать на нем. Он терпел ради него тогда, и Том получил, что хотел, оставив ему пару царапин в придачу к крепатуре. Наутро тот передвигался как раздавленный краб, но все же был доволен не меньше его.  
  
Сегодня Том мог не осторожничать ни с ним, ни с собой. Джо очень хорошо и правильно заполнял его, с идеальной для Тома пропорцией боли и удовольствия, и он едва не распластался на нем, насаживаясь. Сам Джо ушел в какую-то нирвану, судя по выражению лица, и Тому пришлось похлопать его по щеке, приводя в чувство. Сейчас было самое время для него проявить инициативу, а не растекаться по матрасу, поэтому он нашарил поводок, который так и остался пристегнутым, и намотал его на кулак, заставляя Джо приподняться и уткнуться ему в грудь. Том застонал от смены положения, которая доставила ему особые ощущения, и запустил пальцы в волосы Джо, привлекая его к своим ноющим и набухшим соскам. Тот снова сделал все правильно, целуя и лаская языком, и Том задвигался на нем быстрее, рассчитывая кончить без промедления.  
  
Джо крепко прижал его к себе одной рукой, а вторую просунул между их животами, чтобы приласкать Тома. От удовольствия он едва ли соображал, что царапает Джо спину, а тот шипит от боли. Он все равно простит ему, всегда прощает.  
  
Хватило пары минут, чтобы Том выгнулся, кончая и повторяя имя Джо. Тот подождал, пока Том досмакует свое наслаждение, и посмотрел на него с немой мольбой. Он мягко толкнул его в грудь, понукая лечь обратно на спину, и улегся сверху. Джо все еще был в нем, и Том шепнул ему на ухо: «Еще скажи, что сможешь кончить по приказу». Джо помотал головой страдальчески, настойчиво покачивая бедрами. «Не смогу, — хрипло возразил он. — Мне совсем немного нужно, пожалуйста, Томми».  
  
Том простил ему эту фамильярность в рамках игры, и стал гладить его по груди, мягко и дразняще поерзывая на нем и нарочито сжимаясь. «Ты был очень хорош, — зашептал он снова и игриво куснул за мочку уха. — Я буду часто фантазировать про твой язык внутри». Том знал, что Джо любил ушами, и почувствовал, что тот вздрогнул, что наверняка означало, что он близок. «Возможно, я надену то платье еще раз, чтобы ты сделал, что хотел, — пообещал он, и Джо издал дрожащий вздох, подкатив глаза. — Ты был для меня хорошим мальчиком, а я могу побыть для тебя очень хорошей девочкой». По мнению Тома, он звучал как персонаж дешевого порно, но его слова возымели эффект, особенно вместе с ненавязчивой стимуляцией. «Вот так, давай», — протянул Том и подцепил пальцем ошейник, наблюдая за тем, как Джо испытывает свой заслуженный оргазм. Он всегда делал это абсолютно беззвучно, хотя имел особенность весьма громко смеяться и разговаривать.  
  
Чтобы дать ему возможность отдышаться, Том расстегнул ошейник и снял его. Заметив небольшие красные следы на шее, он поцеловал там, сочтя это сносным извинением. «А мы уже закончили? — спросил Джо, осоловело оглядывая себя с Томом и беспорядок в комнате. — А то я, кажется, нет». Он смущенно улыбнулся Тому, немного заискивая, и тот осторожно поерзал на нем, чтобы удостовериться, что он все еще твердый.  
  
«Ох, — вздохнул Том, не ожидавший, что его задумка заведет Джо до такой степени. — Кажется, я буду за это все расплачиваться». И хотя ему до ужаса не хотелось слезать, он разумно опасался за свое состояние на следующий день. «Это значит, что мне лучше закончить самому?» — тактично поинтересовался Джо. «Это значит, что тебе следует выбрать свой приз», — ответил Том. Джо оказался в полной растерянности. «Что, ты этого не продумал?» — спросил Том и прыснул.


End file.
